mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Naruto (Super Smash Flash 2)
|caption = Naruto's official pixel art. |universe = ''Naruto'' |stock = |availability = Starter |weight = Medium-light |final = Kyūbi Naruto |tier = D |ranking = 39 }} Naruto is a newcomer starter character in Super Smash Flash 2. His sprites are based off his Naruto: Shippūden design and are a heavily modified version for his sprites from Jump Ultimate Stars. His moveset is from the many types of Jutsu he uses in the manga and anime, including his signature moves, the Rasengan and Shadow Clone. Naruto is currently ranked 39th out of 39 on the current tier list, placing him in the bottom of D tier along with , and making him the lowest ranking character in the game to date. This is a huge drop from his 15th-place position on the last tier list. Naruto's strengths include his fast attacks, great combo ability and powerful finishers in all of his smash attacks, higher stages of Rasengan, back aerial, and down tilt. Naruto can also play offensively by rushing down his opponent or defensively by zoning with his Shadow Clone Slash projectiles that can be set as traps onstage or dropped onto unsuspecting foes, strengthening his stage control, combo game, and edgeguarding ability. However, Naruto's recovery covers a fair distance and is predictable, making it easy to deal with if the opponent knows how it works. All of his projectiles can be out-prioritized or reflected, reducing the effectiveness of his zoning game. He has problems dealing with characters who possess disjointed range and great mobility (such as and ). Naruto also has below average weight which allows him to be KO'd early. Naruto has a growing player base due to his strong stage control ability and combo game, making him especially popular among low-level players. This led to a lot of hate for the character and calls for him to be nerfed. Despite this, there are few high-level Naruto mains, leading to low representation and mediocre placings in tournaments. Attributes Naruto can be described as a character with many play styles. He can be played offensively, as a rush down character, or defensively, as a zoning character. Naruto has above average dashing and walking speed, but with poor air speed giving him above average mobility. He has reliable kill moves in his forward smash, up smash, an almost fully charged Rasengan, the Fūton: Rasenshuriken (the initial hitbox stuns the opponent trapping him/her to take the full hit of the attack), his up aerial, back aerial, and his down tilt. Even though he can rush down his opponents; he can zone or projectile camp with his shadow clone projectiles and leave clone land mines from his Shadow Clone Slash giving Naruto a decent amount of stage control. His recovery, although covers a fair distance, allows him to deal with edge guarders with the initial hitbox at the beginning of the move and if he presses the attack button during his ascent, he will be able to kick his opponents away. Naruto's down aerial (as long as he is above the ledge) and Rasenshuriken (slows his descent before he throws it) can help him recover horizontally. Naruto has an amazing ground game with his tilts and dash attack being great tools. His up tilt and dash attack are great for starting combos. His forward tilt is a good spacing tool, while also doing decent knockback. His down tilt is strong which can make for a great KO option. However, Naruto has problems concerning his recovery, although it can help him deal with edge guarders; it can be easily edge hogged and his recovery will be shortened if chooses to attack during his ascent. Down air can help him recover horizontally, but if he goes to low, then he might not be able to recover vertically. Rasenshuriken, if the player is not careful on how they recover with it, will allow for an opponent to reflect it, which might knock Naruto further from the stage, if not KO him outright. All of his projectiles can be reflected or out-prioritized, meaning his stage control can be countered and turned against him if he goes up against characters with reflectors. With the exception of his forward tilt, Naruto lacks range in most of his attacks leaving him vulnerable to characters with disjointed hitboxes (ex. and ). Characters who posses more priority in their attacks also give him trouble (ex. and ). He lacks any reliable ways to deal with projectiles and his crouch is not low enough to make it suitable to dodging projectiles. Adding on to the fact, Naruto has only average survivability. He has below average weight which allows him to be knocked off stage easily or KO'ed early. With him also having above average accelerated falling speed, makes him good enough to be combo'ed easily, thus giving him another problem. Moveset Ground attacks Aerial attacks Grab and throws Other Special moves Misc. Changes from v1.0.3.2 Naruto was the character that has the most buffs in update v1.1.0. He had a great buffs which includes: mobility, less lag, less start-up, more knockback on Rasengan + Rasenshuriken, more range, and be Attributes * * * . * * * Ground Attacks * * * ** ** * * * * ** ** ** Aerial attacks * * * * ** ** ** * * * Special moves * ** *** *** ** ** ** ** ** * ** *** *** ** ** ** ** In competitive play Match ups Notable players Miracle--7 Active Inactive Miracle--7 Tier placement history In the tier lists for demo v0.6, Naruto was seen as high tier character because he was tied with for 4/5 of C tier on the first list and was ranked 4th of B tier on the second list. On the lists for demo v0.7, Naruto's was stuck in C tier on both lists where he was seen as a mid tier character. In demo v0.8b, his tier position jumped up to 5th of A tier where he was seen as a top tier character. However, in demo v0.9a, he was ranked 18th where he is now seen as a mid-low tier character. In demo v0.9b, Naruto jumped up to 6th of S tier where is finally seen as a top tier character again. However, the changes in the metagame made Naruto be seen as a less effective character then he originally was, where he dropped to 9th of A tier and is seen as a high tier character. Gallery Palette swaps Artworks Narutobig.gif|Naruto's first art in the Smash Flash DOJO!!!. Naruto Main.png|Naruto's first pixel art from v0.9a. Naruto PA.png|Naruto's second pixel art, but unused from the demo. Naruto PA 2.png|Naruto's third pixel art from v0.9b. Screenshots New Naruto GUA.png|Naruto using his floor attack, on Hidden Leaf Village. Naruto 1.png|Naruto taunting at while stunned and and standing, on Desk. Naruto 2.png|Naruto and holding Explosive Tags while falling, on Jungle Hijinx. Naruto 3.png|Naruto using his forward smash at , on Phase 8. Naruto 4.png|Naruto using Rasenshuriken and using Charge Shot in the air, on . Naruto 5.png|Naruto rolling by his forward smash, on Final Valley. Early designs Narutopic1.png|Naruto give a thumbs up to the screen, on Hidden Leaf Village. Narutopic2.png|Naruto using Shadow Clone Summon to hit , on . Narutopic3.png|Naruto uses his , on . Narutopic4.png|Naruto uses his up tilt to attack , on Hidden Leaf Village. naruto4.png|Naruto using his down taunt, on Mushroom Kingdom III. naruto1.png|Naruto using his up throw on , on Hylian Skies. naruto2.png|Two Narutos and , on Rainbow Route. naruto3.png|Naruto using his forward smash on , on Crateria. Designs Naruto's old stance.png|Naruto's old idle animation. Used from v0.5a to v0.8b. Naruto stance.png|Naruto's new stance in demo v0.9a. His old sprite design used from v0.5 to v0.9.0.1956. Naruto's re design.png|Naruto's new design introduced in demo v0.9a. Misc. SSF2 - Classic mode - Naruto.png|Naruto's congratulations screen on Classic mode. Trivia *Prior to Naruto's inclusion in this game, it was mistakenly believed that Naruto's side special move was to be the Fūton: Rasenshuriken and his down special move to be the Rasengan Smash, in which Naruto slammed a Rasengan into the ground. This became Naruto's down smash in version 0.5a of the demo but was removed in subsequent versions for unknown reasons. Rasenshuriken eventually replaced Ōdama Rasengan as the full-powered variant of his standard special in version 0.8. *Naruto is one of (currently) 5 characters to have his availability status changed (he was an unlockable character in the original Super Smash Flash) the other 4 characters (so far) are , , Luigi, and . *Naruto is currently the only character in the game to have all of his specials and throws use or involve a projectile. *Naruto, along with , , , , , and is one of the few characters who do not clap on his "Defeated/No Contest" pose. *Naruto's current pixel art in Super Smash Flash 2 is similar to his render in his appearance in J-Stars Victory VS.. *Naruto is the only fourth-party character that can crawl. External link *Naruto's page at Smash Flash DOJO!! Category:Fourth-party characters Category:Newcomer characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series